


Why Are You Looking at Me Like That?

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Multiple, POV Sam Winchester, POV reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been asked to take care of Dean and Castiel's apartment and their cat while they're on vacation. She's met with an unexpected surprise upon arrival one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Looking at Me Like That?

    **Reader POV:**

You pull off your dripping raincoat as you hustle into the lobby of Cas and Dean's building. The rain has completely seeped through your thin coat, making you a soaked mess. You make your way to the elevator, wet shoes squishing with each step. Getting into the elevator and pushing the button for the seventh floor, you shiver under the vent blowing cool air over you. Once you arrive on the correct floor, you make your way to the very end of the nicely carpeted hallway and let yourself into the apartment. You slide your shoes off with a plop onto the welcome mat. The television is blaring, so you flick on the lights and head to the living room, thinking you may have left it on yesterday when you were here. You stop in your tracks when you see a man lounging on the couch. 

"Um...hi?" you say with uncertainty.

The guy jumps up and spins to face you. He's quite attractive, actually. Light brown hair that's fairly long, an angular jaw, and inquisitive hazel eyes. He's taller than average, at least 6'3", maybe taller.

"Uh, hi!" he says, large hands sliding into his pockets.

"Are you a burglar?" you ask.

"No!" he exclaims, then raises his brows. "Are you?"

You hold up your keys. "Most burglars don't have these."

He smirks. "Fair enough."

The two of you share awkward eye contact for a few long moments before you clear your throat and speak.

"Sooo...?" you stare at him pointedly, silently asking his name.

"Sam," he fills in.

"Sam. So, Sam, why are you here?" you ask blatantly.

His lips twitch into a small smile. "Um, I'm apartment-sitting I guess."

Your brows furrow in confusion. "Funny, cause I'm supposed to be doing that. I've been coming here all week..."

Sam's eyes widen. "Oh, right! Dean and Cas told me to call and let you know you didn't have to come for the rest of the weekend but I completely forgot!"

You must look confused, because he explains further.

"I'm Dean's younger brother. I called him yesterday as I was walking into the building to surprise them with a visit, but obviously they weren't home. They told me I could stay for the weekend until they get back on Sunday. They left your number on the counter and everything, but I'm an idiot and forgot to let you know." 

You nod. "Ah, so  _you're_ Dean's brother. Well, its nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Y/N, Cas' best friend," you say as you step forward to shake the man's hand.

Sam shakes your hand with a warm smile.

"So I guess I'll head home if you've got everything under control," you announce.

"Sure. Sorry about forgetting to call and making you come all the way here," Sam says with an apologetic look.

You wave your hand. "No big deal. I live in the building down the street, so its cool."

Just as you turn for the door, a huge band shakes the apartment. Thunder. Shortly following that, lightning makes the room glow near the window and the harsh patter of rain picks up again. You shiver, remembering how wet your clothing currently is. You look down to see that a puddle has formed on the hardwood floor at your feet.

"Shit. I'll clean that up before I go," you mumble as you head to the linen closet in the short hallway to your right.

"Hey, did you walk here?" Sam calls after you.

You grab a few old towels and walk back to the den area. "Yeah, but like I said I just live down the-"

Sam waves his hands. "You can't go back out in this. Just hang here 'til it stops."

You plop the towels on the puddle. "Yeah? You don't mind? Wouldn't want to interrupt your alone time."

He barks out a laugh. "I'm watching infomercials and eating carrots. I could use some excitement."

Your laugh mirrors his. "Alright, I'll stay," you say as you shiver involuntarily. "I'm gonna go get something dry to wear."

You walk to Cas and Dean's bedroom and begin rummaging through drawers. You hear footsteps and turn to see Sam standing in the doorway. 

"I can give you something from my bag so you don't have to wear their stuff." he offers.

You wave an arm dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I think I've worn more of Cas' clothes than he has," you joke.

Pulling a long sleeved t-shirt and some boxers from Castiel's dresser, you make your way to their ensuite bathroom before turning to Sam abruptly.

"Where's Impala?" you ask.

Sam shrugs. "Not sure. I saw her when I got here and she's been hiding ever since."

You set your clothes down on the bathroom counter and grab the bag of treats from on top of Dean's dresser, handing them to Sam.

"She's probably scared of you or the storm. Shake those and she'll come running," you advise, going into the washroom now.

                                                                                        . . . 

 

**Sam POV:**

Sam sits on the edge of the bed and shakes the bag of treats. Before he knows it, a tiny black ball of fur shoots out from under the bed and jumps into his lap. Sam grins and scratches the kitten behind the ear, and then gives her a treat. She takes the treat and curls up happily on his leg. He pets her for a moment before his attention is drawn to the bathroom. Y/N had left the door open a crack and Sam can see the mirror, which reflects most of her body. She strips off her wet dress and Sam looks away, wanting to give her some privacy. He soon finds himself sneaking another glance. He feels bad but he can't seem to help himself. Dean and Cas never really told him about her, and they certainly didn't tell him she was so gorgeous. He watches as she leans over the sink, clad only in her bra and underwear, and squeezes water out of her h/c hair. He watches as she wipes the smeared makeup away from under her e/c eyes. She reaches back and unclasps her bra. That's when Sam looks away, picking up the kitten and heading back out out to the living room. Who would have through he'd come to visit his brother and brother-in-law, but instead get to spend the evening with a great girl. This storm could be the best thing that ever happened to him.

                                                                                       . . . 

 

**Reader POV:**

You slip on Cas' shirt and boxers, glancing in the mirror one last time before you head back out to the bedroom to find some socks. Finding a long and thick pair, you sit on the bed to put them on. Your face beams when you think about the attractive guy waiting down the hall for you. He's a stranger, but you feel sort of drawn to him already. This storm could be the best thing to happen to you. You slide the socks on, reveling in the comfort and warmth they provide. Walking out to the living room, you're greeted by Impala meowing and walking between your legs. You scoop her up and scratch under her chin, hearing her purr. You plop on the couch beside Sam, giving him a small smile.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"Much," you reply as you set Impala down beside you and go to the kitchen. "I'm getting a beer. You want one?"

"Sure," Sam calls back.

You return with two cold beers and pass one to Sam.

"Thanks," he says with a grin. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"No," You reply simply.

Sam's eyes widen a bit, and then his brow quirks. He looks like he's not quite sure how to respond.

                                                                                     . . .

 

**Sam POV:**

Sam has no idea how to respond to Y/N's reply. She smiles wide.

"I wanna talk instead.Tell me about you, tell me about your life. Oh! Tell me about when you and Dean were kids. I'm sure you've got some good stories," she says excitedly.

Sam observes as she settles into the couch, tucking her legs up and taking a swig of her beer. She's not quite like anyone he's ever met. She exudes fun and comfort. Sam finds himself feeling happier just being in her presence. 

"You have a way of making yourself at home," Sam says with a smirk.

"I know. Now tell me stuff!" she replies.

Sam almost laughs out loud at how excited she seems. How adorable. He tells hr some stories from when he and Dean were growing up, and she listens intently. She laughs at the memories like she was there, and every spout of laughter seems to come from deep in her soul. Sam is awestruck by her. They talk and laugh for a few hours. She tells Sam some stories about her and Cas in college and then its his turn to be amused. She asks about Sam's current life and why she's never met him before.

"I guess our only chance to meet would have been if Cas and Dean had a wedding," Sam says.

Y/N frowns. "Yeah, but those fuckers decided to elope. Without me!" she exclaims.

"Hey, I wasn't there either!" Sam says.

Y/N chuckles and Sam locks her smiling face away in his memory. Its a face that makes him forget everything for a minute. She tilts her head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks.

Sam clear his throat. "Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me," she beams. "Do you want to kiss me, Sam?"

Sam swallows hard. Her way of speaking makes him nervous.

                                                                            . . .

 

**Reader POV:**

Sam looks nervous as he says, "Yeah."

You lean in and place your lips against his. He jumps a little before you feel his lips part against yours and his arm wraps around your waist. You let him pull you onto his lap as your fingers slide into his soft hair. The kiss deepens and Sam's grip on your waist tightens as you lightly tug his hair. A sudden pain pricks in your leg and you pull away with a start. Impala is climbing up your leg, all claws. You pluck her off and turn back to Sam with a giggle.

"I guess someone felt left out," you say with a fake pouting face.

Sam chuckles and strokes the kitten's little head. You can't help but smile. His laugh, even his chuckle, are so warm. You could listen to him laugh and watch him smile all day. You slide off his lap and hand him the cat.

"Where you going?" he asks.

"I have to pee," you say honestly, heading to the bathroom.

On your way back from the washroom, you slide the kitchen blinds open to see the conditions outside. The rain is still pouring, lightning flashes, the wind blows the trees all around. You feel a prick of joy, because now you have an excuse to stay longer, to spend more time with Sam. He walks in behind you, peering out over your shoulder.

"Sleepover?" you ask, turning to face him, your chests nearly pressed together.

He grins and your stomach flips. "Sounds good."

You peck his cheek and slide away from him to search through the fridge.

"Can you cook?" you ask.

"Not really." Sam replies, clearly not happy about it.

You face him. "Me neither. But I am  _starving._ You think we can get a pizza delivered during this storm?"

"I doubt it."

You nod. "That's what I thought. I guess its time for us to test our skills, Sam."

                                                                 . . .

 

**Sam POV:**

Sam is amazed at how quickly Y/N was able to move along after their kiss. He doesn't know whether to be offended or relieved that things aren't weird. The woman in front of him, currently dancing around the kitchen, doesn't seem to regret anything. Sam takes it as it is and helps her search the cupboards for something to cook. They decide on grilled cheese sandwiches; something they're both capable of making. It goes pretty well and they eat at the table with Impala meowing at them. Y/N gives her a small piece of crust and the kitten prances happily away with it.

"I'm pretty sure Dean left specific instructions  _not_ to give her our food," Sam informs.

Y/N simply shrugs. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Right, Impala?" she calls out.

The cat meows in response. Y/N winks and and Sam thinks again how lucky he is to be spending time with this woman. They finish up their food and Y/N yawns as they put the dishes in the sink.

"You tired?" Sam asks.

She nods and yawns again. "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Ok. I'll take the couch. Night!" Sam says with a smile.

Y/N grabs his arm. "Sam, its fine. We can both sleep on the bed."

Sam raises his brows. "You sure? I don't mind the couch. Its pretty comfortable and-"

Sam cuts himself off as Y/N's fingers trail down his arm so she can grasp his hand. She pulls him down the hall.

"Its fine." she assures again. "I've slept on that couch many times and I can assure you, its not that comfortable. Especially for you, Giant."

Sam allows her to pull him down the hall and pauses in the bedroom doorway as she flips the blankets back and flops onto the bed. He remains where he is, not sure if he should just strip down to his boxers like usual, or see if he can borrow some of his brother's sweatpants. 

"Sam, this doesn't have to be weird. We're just sleeping," Y/N calls.

"I know. I just...I'm not sure if its inappropriate to you if I strip down to my underwear," he confesses.

Y/N giggles. "Don't be a prude. Strip it down."

Sam laughs and does as he's told, flicking the light off and sliding into bed next to Y/N. He pulls the blankets up over them and is surprised when she snuggles up to his side and slings an arm over his stomach. He hesitantly places his arm around her, then she curls even closer and he holds her more surely. She's asleep in seconds, snoring softly, and Sam isn't far behind.

                                                                                      . . .

 

**Reader POV:**

You have a coffee in the morning with Sam, then you go and pull on your dress from the day before. You feed Impala while he waters the couple of plants in the apartment. Sam suggests watching a movie again, to which you say no. You opt to talk again. You want to hear him talk, to learn more about him. You sit and converse for a while. When it falls sort of silent, you simply watch Sam. You watch him sip his second coffee, pet the cat, fiddle with his mug, meet your eyes and glance away. He's so sweet, and so shy. You continue to look at him. God, he's cute. He makes eye contact and you still don't look away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

"Like what?" you smirk.

"Like you want to kiss me," he states. "Do you want to kiss me, Y/N?"

Your mouth spreads into a full-on grin. "Yeah."

Sam's lips meet yours and you kiss him back fervently.

                                                                                    . . .

 

**Sam POV:**

Sam leans closer to Y/N as she returns his kiss. Their lips part and mend with each other as Sam pushes her back on the couch and settles over her. Her fingers card through his hair and its one of the best feelings he's ever had. She kisses him even harder and then slides out from under him, heading to the entryway.

After the initial shock, he stands up and follows her.

"I've gotta go," she calls.

She's sliding her shoes on as Sam approaches. "Is everything ok?" he asks, worried he did something wrong.

She turns to him with a wide grin. "Everything is great. Perfect, actually. I have a job though, and I have to be there at..." she glances at her phone. "Ah, right now. Oops." she says with a laugh.

Sam's brow quirks. What a strange girl.

"Can I at least get your number?" he asks.

Her face splits into another grin. She gets on her tip-toes and kisses Sam's mouth passionately.

"Let's do this again sometime," she whispers in his ear.

"But-"

She flashes Sam a wink and then she's gone in a flurry out the door. Sam closes the door behind her and shakes his head. That Y/N is so odd. Sam has a feeling that he just said goodbye to the most incredible person he could ever hope to meet. He flops onto the couch and picks up the TV remote. Something crinkles on the bottom of it. He flips it over and sees a piece of paper taped to the bottom.

"What the hell..." he says aloud, taking the tape off and unfolding the paper.

 

             _Cas and Dean left you my number, idiot. Maybe on our next date we can watch a movie._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,_

_Y/N_

 

Sam grins as he reads the note. He finds Dean's note and puts Y/N's number into his phone contacts right away. This was a date? His smile widens. Sam pats himself on the back for forgetting to call her in the first place.

 

 

 

 


End file.
